


What's That? It's a Drabble!

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: A small series of drabbles, ongoing
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Leshen, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Twitter nonsense [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Three sentences (or just about)

**Author's Note:**

> Three sentence prompt fics from twitter! They were actually really fun :D

**Geralt/Jaskier bodyguard/famous musician pls ty**

Jaskier couldn't have picked a better bodyguard himself, Geralt somehow managing to check every single one of his boxes, tall and broad and beautifully muscled. And very dedicated to his work, he thought, a little deliriously, blinking away the spots in his eyes, wondering, also, if the cut would leave a scar, too dazed to even enjoy the way Geralt was crouched over him, barking commands into his ear piece. Later, he would blame it on the concussion, the way he reached a shaking hand up to turn Geralt's face towards his, Jaskier kissing him with every ounce of burgeoning affection burning in his chest, and they would both deny the way Geralt, for a moment, kissed back.

*--*

**Geraskier, modern “Geralt broke his arm doing something dumb” au 8)**

Geralt wasn't panicking because Geralt didn't panic, but Jaskier was determined to panic enough for the both of them, with some left over for the neighbors, who were probably wondering what the fuck was going on, what with Jaskier screaming bloody murder for a solid three minutes. Geralt had tried to calm him down, but apparently saying "Don't worry I've broken more bones before and was fine," was exactly the wrong thing to say, not helped that he'd fallen -how goddamned embarrassing- off the ladder, doing the thing Jaskier had specifically asked him not to do alone, and who knew changing a light bulb was so dangerous, even if it was very high up? Geralt tried to arrange his face into a less ferocious expression, tried, "I just wanted to take care of this for you, I'm sorry."

*--*

**JASKIER/LAMBERT PASTRY CHEF LAMBERT**

"You promised you would stop doing this, Jaskier, you fucking promised. I can't believe I have to start hiding shit from you; I thought you were fucking better than this!" 

Jaskier couldn't answer, mouth stuffed with pilfered pastry, Lambert glaring at him from across the table.

*--*

**Geralt and Jaskier, cowboy and city boy au**

Jaskier's car was smoking, profusely, his phone had negative signal, and all he had was his charming good looks, a trunk full of musical instruments, and exactly zero survival skills with which to aid him. He was so fucking screwed, car dead in the middle of nowhere, and while under normal circumstances he would never have been jumping up and down, frantically waving down the stranger riding a damn horse, he was just the littlest bit desperate. His anxiety cranked up when the rider approached, handsome in a rough hewn way, muscles only just contained by a worn out flannel shirt, eyes flashing in annoyance, just enough concern mixed in that Jaskier was reasonably sure he wasn't about to be murdered; he put on his prettiest smile as he asked for assistance, let himself be set up on the horse, the stranger snug behind him, hot around the collar.

*--*

**How about Geraskier penpal romance AU??**

Geralt was waiting for the mail, again, like usual. He had trouble making friends at school, but was plenty eloquent when given time to respond, so Vesemir had signed him and his new brothers up with a pen pal program, and that brought Jaskier into his life, for which he was forever grateful. He didn't tell anyone about the feelings blossoming wildly in his chest, except for Jaskier, who shared them; this latest letter should have a date and a time and a place, and Geralt was so so excited.

*--*

**Eskel/Lambert modern au, they got snowed in and Lambert is cold**

"Lambert, the snow's up to your tits, we're both stuck until the morning _at least_ , stop trying to fight the elements and come cuddle with me," Eskel's arms were open, but Lambert had _some_ pride. You couldn't pay him to cuddle under a snuggie, even if it had his favorite person stuffed inside, even if he was so cold he was pretty sure his nipples were about freeze off, even if-

"I'll do that _thing_ you like," and you know what, pride was for losers. He wasn't above bribery, and his pride could take the hit.


	2. Prompts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles from twitter ;]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fics again. I guess I really like this lol
> 
> Love you <33

**pick the characters you want... have them express their own opinion of candycorn... are they in conflict or do they all have taste that it is the worse candy in existence.**

Lambert kept eating, completely at peace for once, while the people around him screamed at each other. 

"Candy corn is fucking disgusting, you fucking imbecile," Jaskier snarled while Eskel nodded in agreement by his side. 

Geralt just snarled right back, and his teeth were so much scarier than Jaskier's, said, "Watch me eat this entire bag, dumbass."

*--*

**Geralt being the perfect househusband (excelling at knitting, doing embroidery, cooking, baking bread, etc) : >**

Geralt liked to keep his hands busy; had started knitting fairly young, learned new recipes whenever he could, and his family benefitted from it during the winter, but it was summer, now. He and Eskel had been holed up in a little cottage while Geralt's injuries healed up, and Geralt had divided his time between repairing their clothes while sitting on the bed, and puttering about the kitchen. Eskel had his hands on Geralt’s hips, chin hooked over his shoulder as he watched the other Witcher knead the dough, turning to kiss his neck every so often.

*--*

**something sweet and tender with Jambert, something real adorable and loving**

Jaskier hummed in contentment, Lambert’s hands dragging slowly down his back, hips working slowly, fire burning low but hot. 

"I love you," whispered into his mouth, into his hair, his own hands clutching his lover close. Lambert kissed the very breath from his lungs, quiet promises to keep him near, keep him safe, bringing tears to his eyes.

*--*

**Geralt but sleepy in an adorable way**

Geralt stretched out slowly, able to take his time with it this morning, toes curling. He rubbed his face on his pillow, eyes closed, and he hummed in pleasure when a hand landed in his hair and nails gently scratched at his scalp. He let the petting sooth him back to sleep.

*--*

**geralt and jaskier soulmate au!**

The longer they spent together the worse it got, blistering under his skin, the need to touch, to know, to get close, to breathe the same air. He would keep away, but the urge screamed all the louder when he couldn't at least *see* him, Jaskier's eyes bright, hands moving fast on the strings of his lute, and he must have known, the same way Geralt did, that they were Matched. But he kept silent, and Geralt was grateful for it, even as he was guilty over it, for being Matched with another at all, for keeping them apart, for hurting him.

*--*

**I would like to see what Geralt and his Leshen husband are up to.**

The new season pulled at him, spring whispering awake despite the snow that blanketed the world, and Geralt wondered if he should worry about this awareness of his, even as he dug his toes into frozen earth and _felt_ \- 

The Leshen watched as Geralt tilted his head back, watched the branches in his winter crown move and shift, buds just under the wood, waiting for enough warmth to sprout, to _grow_. They delighted in their companion's delight, the way Geralt shivered and relaxed again them, let the strength of this new experience overwhelm him.

*--*

**Eskel, Lambert, and/or Vesemir taking Geralt they're glad he found the bard and/or his daughter, and that he's happy. They love that for him. :)**

"I'm happy for you, you know; Ciri is growing well, thanks to you. You should be proud."

Geralt froze with his ale halfway to his mouth, shocked, but Vesemir kept drinking like he hadn't just said what he said, face as placid as always.

*--*

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more fic, or if you'd like to request a drabble from me, hit me up on twitter @gotfanfiction!


End file.
